morgana x reader
by SandrytaTNT
Summary: yyy


Requests Open

This blog is Supercorp (and other characters) headcanons, imagines, etc. You guys can request whatever your heart desires! For updates on the blog we use our Instagram @supercorpsimaginesetc

POSTS

SEND IN WHATEVER YOUR HEART DESIRES

SUBMIT A POST

WORKING ON

ARCHIVE

Morgana/You Fic Part One

Morgana/You Fic

Part One: The Dragon's Call

SUPER LONG

Words: 6200

Parts: 1(You're Here!)Next Part

Originally posted by missmysteriousm

This chapter won't have a lot of Morgana until closer to the end because I'm going by the flow of the show. There will be more Morgana action in the later part because of what happens at the end of this one. These parts for this fic will be long most of the time because like I said I'm going by the show.

I didn't change a lot from what happens in the show in this part because there really wasn't any need to. For most of the dialog in the beginning I went straight from the transcripts so if you haven't seen Merlin you can still read this.

One last thing, should (Y/N) have she/her pronouns and such or stay neutral? It might be harder to stay neutral in later chapters, but if that's what you guys want I can make it work.

\- Admin Cam

No young man or woman, no matter how great, can know their destiny. They cannot glimpse their part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, they must live and learn, and so it will be for the young warlocks arriving at the gates of Camelot. Two siblings that will, in time, create the legend. Their names: Merlin and (Y/N).

Your brother, Merlin, and you enter Camelot as King Uther addresses a crowd of people in the square. You both curiously continue towards the crowd.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. Pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." Uther raises his arm, then lowers it as a signal to the executioner and the man is beheaded. The crowd gasps and you and your brother give each other a look of concern.

"I thought we were coming to some place better." You whisper to Merlin and he nods before the King addresses the crowd again.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So, I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebration begin!"

Merlin and you are about to leave when an old woman from the crowd starts to wail loudly.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you with your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son and I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a child for your children!"

"Seize her!" The guards rush forward towards the woman, but she begins to chant a spell and disappears in a whirl of wind and smoke.

"Camelot sure is a bit more exciting than our home." Merlin says as the two of you continue on to the palace.

"Where would I find Gaius, the court physician?" You ask a guard. The guard points and you and Merlin walk up the steps. You knock on the open wooden door to the physician's quarters and peek inside.

"Hello?" Merlin calls as you both wander inside. "Hello? Gaius?"

An older man, that must be Gaius, falls backwards from the bookshelf stairs and the railing breaks. You stop him from falling in midair, and Merlin moves a bed from in the corner under him. You release him onto the bed.

"What did you just do?" Gaius asks the two of you. Merlin and you stumble through words trying to find an explanation.

"Tell me!" He demands.

"I-I-I have no idea what happened." Merlin stutters.

"If anyone had seen that-"

"Oh, no! That had nothing to do with us! That was…" You exclaim trying to save you and Merlin from the same fate the man you saw earlier had.

"I know what it was! I just want to know where you two learned how to do it!"

"Nowhere." You and Merlin say in unison.

"So how is it you know magic?"

"We don't." You say.

"Yes, we do not know of this magic thing," Merlin says nervously scratching the back of his neck

"We've never studied magic or been taught anything about it." You answer twiddling your thumbs.

"Are you lying to me?"

"What do you want me to say?" You ask shrugging.

"The truth!" The older man exclaims.

"We were born like this." Merlin explains and you nod.

"That's impossible! Who are you two?"

"Uh, here." You hand Gaius the letter your gave you before you and Merlin left.

"I don't have my glasses." Gaius says and Merlin explains.

"I'm Merlin and this is my twin, (Y/N)."

"Hunith's kids?"

"Yes." You answer and Merlin nods.

"But you're not meant to be here til Wednesday!"

"It is Wednesday…" Your brother says furrowing his eyebrows.

"Ah, right then. You better put your bag in there. Merlin your room is on the left and (Y/N) yours is on the right." Gaius says pointing to the doors across the room. "I have some simple clothes for you both in your rooms. They're just your basic tunics and pants."

"Thank you and you won't say anything about…" You say trailing off.

"No, although, (Y/N) and Merlin, I should say thank you."

You and Merlin walk into your rooms as Gaius retrieves his glasses and reads the letter you gave him.

My dear Gaius,

I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her children are special, and yet I would give my life that (Y/N) and Merlin were not so. Ours' is a small village and they are so clearly at odds with people here that if they were to remain, I fear what would become of them. They need a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help them find a purpose for their gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her children, keep them safe, and may God save you three.

The next morning, you wake up to someone calling you and your brother's name but shake it off. You stretch and leave your chambers.

"I got you both water. You two didn't wash last night." Gaius says as you and Merlin walk in.

"Sorry." You both say and sit down at the table.

"Help yourself to breakfast." Gaius says.

Merlin and you start to eat porridge when you hear the sound of things getting bumped into. You and Merlin look up to see a bucket of water and a pile of books falling. You both jump up and using magic you stop the books while Merlin stops the bucket of water. Gaius gasps at you two and you let the frozen objects drop to the ground with a loud thump and splash.

"How did you two do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" The older man asks amazed.

"We don't know any spells." Merlin says as you both shake your heads.

"So, what did you do? There must be something!"

"It just happens." You say with a shrug as you and Merlin grab a mop to clean up the water all over the floor.

"Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You both can help me until I find some paid work for you two. Here," Gaius places a small bag and a bottle on the table, "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once."

Merlin and you nod.

"And here," Gaius says and hands both of you a plate with a sandwich on it. You both give him a lopsided grin and take the sandwiches, "Off you go, and I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you both killed."

You and Merlin bid Gaius a farewell and eat your sandwiches as you walk down the Physician's Corridor and through the Square to deliver the medicine. You knock on the door of Sir Olwin's chambers and a squinting old man answers.

"We, uh, brought you your medicine." You say placing the small bottle into his hand. Sir Olwin pops the cork off and starts gulping it down.

"Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at…" Merlin starts as Sir Olwin finishes the remedy.

"I'm sure it's fine." You finish and Merlin and you run off.

The two of you cross the drawbridge gate into the training grounds pushing each other around laughing when you both spot a blonde knight bullying a serving boy. You and Merlin watch the interaction between the prat and the poor boy clenching your jaws and fists. The boy finally drops the target he was holding and it rolls to Merlin's feet. You watch as your twin puts a foot on the target so the boy can't pick it up.

"Hey, come on, that's enough." Merlin says and you punch him in the arm to try and get him to stop.

"Don't do anything stupid." You mutter to him under your breath.

"What?" The blonde prat says addressing your brother's comment.

"You've had your fun, my friend." Merlin says and you sigh.

"Do I know you?"

"Er, I'm Merlin." Your brother says and holds out his hand.

"So, I don't know you." The arse says.

"No."

"Yet you called me 'friend'."

"That was my mistake."Finally your idiot brother says something right.

"Yes, I think so."

"Yeah, I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass."Bloody hell, Merlin!Merlin and you start walking away and you smack him on the back of the head.

"Or I one who could be so stupid." This causes Merlin to stop walking. "Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"Why must boys be so stupid?

"No." Your brother, who apparently has a death wish, replies.

"Would you like me to help you?"

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Why? What are you going to do to me?" The knight asks chuckling with his fellow knights.

"You have no idea."

"Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooon!"

Merlin steps forward and takes a swing at the blonde and he twists Merlin's arm behind his back.

"I'll have you thrown in jail for that."

"What, who do you think you are? The King?"Merlin shut up!

"No, I'm his son, Arthur." The prat says and takes Merlin out at the knees. The guards grab your idiot brother and start to take him towards what assume will be the dungeons. Once the guards are out of sight you run and get Gaius.

The next morning, you and Gaius go down to the dungeons and retrieve the fool known as your twin brother. You clearly got the brains.

"Merlin! You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep you head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot! Did (Y/N) do anything as stupid as this?" Gaius exclaims.

"No, I'm sorry." Merlin says glancing at you and looking down at the dungeon floor.

"You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Gaius gives Merlin a disapproving look for being so excited and you shake your head knowing what comes next.

Merlin is put in the stocks and you'd be lying if you said you weren't enjoying it a little. The children who are throwing rotten fruit and vegetables at Merlin leave to go get more ammo when a woman approaches you and your brother.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid." The woman says.

"Right, I'm Merlin."

"And I'm the smarter twin, (Y/N)." You say causing Gwen to laugh.

"Well, Merlin, what you did was brave but I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him." Gwen says causing you to chuckle.

"Oh, I-I can beat him." Merlin snorts and you roll your eyes.

"You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows."

"It's cause he's not." You mutter.

"Thanks." Merlin says sarcastically.

"No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, um… Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and… well…"

"What?"

"You don't look like that." Gwen says and Merlin motions for her to move closer.

"I'm in disguise." Merlin says and you sigh at your brother's antics.

"Well, it's great you stood up to him." Gwen laughs.

"What? You think so?" Merlin asks and you mutter a "not unless you have a death wish" under your breath.

"Arthur's a bully and everyone thought you were a real hero."

"Oh, yeah?" Merlin asks grinning.

"Mhm." Gwen hums and the children return with more rotten fruit.

"Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting." Merlin says and Gwen and you leave your brother to the mercy of the children.

"Do you want some vegetables with that?" Gaius asks Merlin later that night at dinner and your brother snort while you just laugh quietly.

"I know you're still angry with me." Merlin says glancing at Gaius.

"Your mother asked me to look after both of you."

"Yes." Merlin says and you nod.

"What did your mother say to you two about your gifts?" Gaius asks.

"She always said that we were special." You say with a shrug.

"You both are special. The likes of which I have never seen before."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asks.

"Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you two do was… elemental, instinctive."

"What's the point if it can't be used?" You sigh.

"That I do not know. (Y/N) and Merlin, you both are a question that has never been posed before."

"Did you ever study magic, Gaius?" Merlin asks.

"Uther banned all such work twenty years ago."

"Why?" You both ask.

"People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons." Gaius explains.

"What? All of them?" You question furrowing your eye brows.

"There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it. Now, eat up. When you both have finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice." Gaius says and leaves you and Merlin to finish your meal alone.

After you finish, Merlin and you exit the Physician's Chambers and walk up a long spiral stairway across from the Balcony Corridor and enter Lady Helen's guest chamber. You put the potion bottle on the vanity table and notice an a effigy and a special book. You pick up the strange book and look through it seeing weird symbols and what looks to be a different language.

"There's someone coming. Put the book back!" Merlin whispers to you frantically as you both hear footsteps approaching.

You put the book down and try to cover up the evidence that you were snooping right before Lady Helen enters.

"What are you two doing in here?" She asks glaring at both of you.

"We were asked to deliver this." You say picking up the potion bottle from the table and handing it to her. She continues to glare at you as you and Merlin leave her chambers.

"Something's not right with her." You say quietly to Merlin once you are out of earshot from the woman.

"Maybe she just like her privacy." Merlin says shrugging, but you can't help but think that Lady Helen is up to no good.

As you and Merlin walk across the Square you pass Arthur, the prat, and his gang as he walks through the Lower Town.

"How's your knee-walking coming along?" Arthur asks.

"Just ignore him you." You quietly so that only Merlin can hear you and thankfully the two of you keep walking.

"Aw, don't run away!" Arthur exclaims laughing and Merlin stops and you've had enough. This idiot is not going to ruin your day.

"From you?" Merlin asks.

"Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb." Arthur sighs.

"Look, my brother has already told you you're an ass," You say and turn to face Arthur, "He just didn't realize you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?"

"I could take you apart with one blow!" Arthur laughs.

"I could take you apart with less than that."

"Are you sure… what's your name again?" Arthur asks.

"(Y/N)."

"Come on then. Fight!" One of Arthur's knights says before Arthur can say anything else.

You roll your head, pop your neck, and then pop your knuckles.

"Let's go." You say and you hear Merlin mutter something under his breath.

"Here you go." Arthur says as one of his knights hand him a mace, which he tosses at you and you catch it with ease. Arthur seems surprised that you caught it but recovers and starts swinging his mace with ease.

"Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth." Arthur says and you laugh.

"Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?"

"You can't address me like that." Arthur snorts.

"I'm sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat, my lord?" You ask and give a little bow. Arthur smirks and starts swinging at you.

"Come on then! Come on!" Arthur exclaims trying to encourage you to fight.

Arthur backs you into the market stalls and crowd starts to gather. You don't notice while you're defending yourself, but Gaius hears the commotions and looks out the Physician's Chambers' window to see that it's you in trouble this time. You trip over something in the market and fall down.

"Oh, you're in trouble now." Arthur says grinning down at you.

You quickly look for something to help you. You see a couple of large hooks and use your magic to entangle them with Arthur's mace. While Arthur's distracted you get up and put some distance between you and him. Once Arthur untangles his mace, he attacks again. You dodge the attack and move a box which Arthur steps into and bangs his shin.

Arthur pursues you again. Using your magic you tighten a rope on the ground and Arthur trips. You pick up the mace and start swinging at Arthur.

"Do you want to give up?" You ask raising an eyebrow at him.

"To you?"

"Do you? Do you want to give up?" You ask again and Arthur backs up, catching his foot in a bucket and falling over backwards. You, thrilled by your victory, spot Gaius in the crowd standing by Merlin and pause. While you're distracted, Arthur attacks you from behind with a broom, knocking you to the ground. The guards picking you up but Arthur stops them.

"Wait. Let them go. They may be an idiot, but their a brave one. There's something about those twins. I can't quite put my finger on it."

Arthur goes back to his fellow knights as Merlin and Gaius come over to you and help you back to Gaius' Chambers.

"How could you be so foolish? I thought you were the smart one!" Gaius exclaims as the three of you enter his chambers.

"He needed to be taught a lesson." You mutter as he slams the door shut.

"Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!" The older man exclaims.

"What is there to master? We could move objects like that before we could talk!" You exclaim and you see Merlin nod from his spot in the corner.

"Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!"

"But we don't want to! If we can't use magic, what have we got? We're just nobodies, and we always will be. If we can't use magic we mights as well die." You say and go into your bed chamber. You throw yourself onto to the bed and wince at the pain it causes. A few minutes later Gaius enters you chamber with a medical basket.

"(Y/N)? Sit up and lift the back of your tunic up." Gaius says sighing.

"You don't know why we were born like this, do you?" You ask as you lift up your tunic.

"No." Gaius replies tending to your wounds.

"We're not monsters, are we?" You ask quietly and Gaius looks you in the eye.

"Don't ever think that."

"Then why are we like this? Please, Merlin and I need to know why."

"Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me." Gaius says pulling your tunic back down.

"If you can't tell me, no one can." You say sadly while the man pours a potion into a tiny cup.

"Take this. It will help with the pain." He says and leaves you chamber quietly closing the door behind him.

Later that night, you lay awake in your bed when you hear someone calling you and your brother's names.

"(Y/N)…Merlin…"

You get out of bed and leave your chambers and find your brother leaving his too.

"Did you something?" He whispers so he doesn't wake Gaius.

You nod and the two of you sneak out of Gaius' Chambers. Your cross the Square and hear it again.

"(Y/N)…Merlin…"

You and Merlin descend a wrought iron stairway carefully trying not to trip over each other. When you reach the bottom of the stairs you come across two guards sitting at a table playing some game. Merlin distracts them by using magic and rolling their dice away from them and across the room. You both hold back a laugh at how they scramble after the dice. You grab a torch, light it, and you and Merlin hurry down a tunnel stairway.

"(Y/N)…Merlin…"

The two of you reach the end of the tunnel stairway and find a cave.

"(Y/N), Merlin." The dragon laughs.

You both look around in confusion to find the owner of the mysterious voice.

"Where are you?" Merlin asks into the vast darkness of the cave.

"I'm here! How small are the two of you for such a great destiny." The voice says laughing and it's owner, gigantic dragon, appears in front of you and Merlin.

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" You ask still in awe of the beauty of the dragon.

"Your gift, (Y/N) and Merlin, was given to you for a reason."

"So there is a reason." Merlin says curiously.

"Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion and Morgana will be there with him. Morgana will also be very powerful but in a different way. "

"Ok…" You say.

"But they both face many threats from friend and foe alike."

"I don't see what this has to do with us." Merlin says.

"Everything. Without you two, Arthur will never succeed and Morgana will go on a dark path. Without you, there will be no Albion or even Camelot."

"No. No, you've got this wrong." You say shaking your head.

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't." The dragon says and you sigh.

"But we're serious! If anyone wants to go and kill Arthur, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand and we haven't even met Morgana." Merlin says and the dragon laughs.

"None of can choose our destiny and none of us can escape it."

"No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur and Morgana. Plus, Arthur is an idiot."

"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that. (Y/N) you will guide Morgana and Merlin you will guide Arthur." The dragon says and flies off.

"Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, we need to know more!" You yell after him. When it was clear the dragon wasn't coming back, you and Merlin sneak back into the Physician's Chambers.

"Good morning, you two. After you're done with breakfast, (Y/N), I need you to go deliver this to the Lady Morgana. The poor girl suffers from terrible nightmares and, Merlin, I need you to go fetch me some supplies" Gaius hands you a small bottle and Merlin the list of supplies. "Now run along and stay out of trouble. I don't want a repeat of yesterday." He says giving you and your brother a look.

The two of you promise to stay out of trouble and go your separate way. As you walk into Lady Morgana's room she starts talking from behind a changing screen.

"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that, will you Gwen?"

You pause uncertainly before you put the small bottle in your hand down on a table and grab the dress. You put it over the screen and Morgana begins undressing.

"I mean, the man's a total jouster and just because I'm the King's ward doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?"

Silence.

"Well, does it?"

"Mhm." You hum.

"If he wants me to go, then he should invite me, and he hasn't."

You look around trying to decide what to do.

"So, do you know what that means?" Morgana adds.

Another mhm from you.

Morgana looks out from the side of the screen.

"Where are you?"

You pull a nearby cloak to hide your face. "Here."

"It means I'm going by myself."

You sigh in relief at the conversation being over.

"I need help with the fastening."

Oh please no…

"Gwen?"

This is so not good.

Thankfully, when you look over at the door you see Gwen coming to the rescue.

"I'm here." She says as she enters Lady Morgana's chambers.

Gwen gives you a curious look. You gesture towards Morgana and then to the potion you put down on the table earlier. Gwen nods and helps Lady Morgana with the dress but before you can leave Morgana comes out from behind the screen.

"So, it's whether I wear this little tease…" She puts up a maroon dress against her, "or give them a night they'll really remember… Wait who are you?" Morgana says finally noticing your presence.

"I'm (Y/N). I'm new in Camelot. I was just bringing you your sleep remedy from Gaius, my lady." You reply.

"You're the one who fought Arthur yesterday!" Morgana exclaims and you nod sheepishly. "Well, since you're here you might as well tell me which one you like best." Morgana says holding the two dresses up again. You look over at Gwen to see what you should do and she just nods.

"Well, if I were them I would definitely want you to give me a night to remember… my lady." You say nervously scratching the back of your neck.

"The maroon it is then. Oh and (Y/N) why don't you meet me here before the feast so you can accompany me there?" Morgana suggests.

"Oh my lady, I'm not worthy enough and besides I don't even have a proper outfit."

"Nonsense, I insist. Anyone who can get Arthur as mad as you did is a friend of mine," She says with a wink, "and about your outfit I can send Gwen to help you get ready."

"Alright, I shall accompany you to the feast then, Lady Morgana," you say bowing, "I must go now and see if my brother needs any help. Goodbye, my lady. Goodbye, Gwen."

"Goodbye, (Y/N)." The two call as you leave. You search for Merlin and find him back at Gaius'.

"What has got you all giddy?" Gaius asks raising an eyebrow at you as you practically skip into the Physician's Chambers.

"I may have just been asked by Lady Morgana to accompany her to the feast tonight." You say grinning and sitting down by Merlin at the table.

"Must you always find a woman?" Merlin asks exasperated.

"In my defense, Morgana ask me! All I did was tell her which dress I thought she should wear!" You exclaim holding your hand up in defense.

"Well, I'm happy for you, (Y/N)," Gaius says with a smile.

"At least you didn't get in a fight with this Pendragon." Merlin says and you laugh.

Later that day, Gwen comes to the Physician's Chamber with an outfit for you tonight. Merlin and Gaius say their hellos and leave you and Gwen to go help with the preparations for the feast. You tell them goodbye and take Gwen into your chambers and she helps you get ready.

"Morgana hand picked this outfit for you and let me just say you look stunning in it." Gwen says smiling at you.

"Thank you, Gwen, for everything. I don't think I could have gotten this on without your help." You say and give her a hug.

"It was my pleasure. Don't tell Morgana that I told you this, but she seems much more excited about going to this feast now that you're going to be accompanying her." Gwen says and your smile get's even bigger. "You better get going though. Don't want you to be late."

"Are you not going with me?" You ask confused.

"No, I'm going to go ahead and help at the feast. Don't worry you'll be fine though. Morgana should be finished getting ready by now. So, I'll see you in a little bit." Gwen says and you hug her goodbye and head towards Lady Morgana's chambers. On the way there, you try to calm your nerves.

It'll be fine. Don't worry everything will be fine.

You finally get to Morgana's chambers and knock on the heavy, wooden door. A few seconds later, the door opens to reveal the brunette looking absolutely amazing and your jaw drops.

"I take it you like the dress." Morgana says smirking and you blush.

"Yes, you will definitely give them a night they won't soon forget, my lady." You say once you're able to form words again.

"Well, good." She says and you smile.

"Shall we get to the feast?" You ask offering her your arm.

"We shall." She says smiling and wraps her arm around yours.

"You look amazing tonight too, (Y/N)." Morgana says and you blush once again.

"Thank you, my lady."

You and Morgana enter the Banquet Hall and all eyes are the two of you. When you and Morgana reach Arthur and his mates' line of sight, Arthur does a double take and all the men stare. Even Merlin stares and Gaius elbows him.

"God have mercy." Arthur says and Morgana smirks.

Morgana and you stop and talk to a few people before Arthur approaches and you lean in towards the brunette.

"I'm going to go talk to Merlin." You say quietly in Morgana's ear and she gives you a smile and nods.

You go over and stand by your brother. A few seconds later, Gwen joins the two of you and you all three watch the interaction between the two royals.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" Gwen asks you and your brother.

"Yeah." You both say in unison and she laughs.

"Some people are just born to be queen." Gwen says smiling.

"No!" Your brother says playfully.

"I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?" Gwen says and you and Merlin chuckle.

"Oh, come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of me." Merlin teases.

"No, I like much more ordinary men like you."

"Gwen, believe me, he's not ordinary." You say nudging Merlin playfully.

"No, I didn't mean him, obviously. Not you, but just, you know, I like much more ordinary men like you."

"Thanks." Merlin says and the two of them turn away from each other awkwardly leaving you stuck between their backs.

"Well, if you two are going to be awkward, I'm going back to the stunning woman I had the pleasure of coming here with." You say and leave Gwen and Merlin to their awkwardness.

"Hello, my lady." You say sneaking up behind Morgana and she smiles excusing herself from her conversation with Arthur.

"Hello, (Y/N)." She says wrapping her arm around yours like she did on the way here, "How is your brother doing?"

"Alright, I guess. Him and Gwen were doing some kind of awkward flirting. I don't really know. It was bizarre." You say and she laughs.

All of a sudden celebration horns ring out and signal the King's entrance. Everyone heads to their places at the tables and Morgana leads you to your spot beside her. Half way through the feast you excuse yourself and leave to go to the washroom. You return as King Uther stands up to address everyone, so you stand against the wall across from Merlin who leans on the wall opposite of you.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." The King says and everyone claps for Lady Helen. The music begins and Uther and the court take their seats.

Lady Helen begins to sing and you notice the court members begin to fall asleep. You look across the room at Merlin and he notices too. The two of you cover your ears as cobwebs begin forming over the sleeping court members.

Lady Helen's singing starts to crescendo as she stares at the sleeping Prince Arthur and Lady Morgana. She walks towards them while still singing and pulls two daggers from her sleeves. You stare at the chandelier above her and using your magic make it fall on top of her.

The Lady stops singing and the court members wake up and shake the cobwebs off. King Uther, Arthur, and Morgana rise from the table to see Mary Collins, the old woman from the execution, lying on the floor. Mary raises herself enough to throw the daggers at Morgana and Arthur. You and Merlin slow down time to reach Morgana and Arthur and pull them out of harm's way. The dagger slices the two royals' chairs as the four of you fall to the floor. Uther, Arthur, and Morgana stare at you and Merlin in disbelief.

"You two saved their lives. A debt must be repaid." Uther says shocked.

You and your brother mutter about how it was nothing and scratch the back of your necks nervously.

"Don't be so modest. You both shall be rewarded."

"No, honestly, you don't have to your highness." You say and Merlin nods in agreement.

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special."

"Well…" Merlin says trailing off and you shake your head at him.

"You both shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You, who saved Prince Arthur, shall be Prince Arthur's manservant and you, who saved Morgana, shall be Lady Morgana's servant." King Uther declares and the court applauds.

"Father!" Arthur exclaims while Morgana just winks at you and you give her a lopsided grin.

"Seem you two are heroes." Gaius says the next day.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" You say chuckling.

"No, I knew it from the moment I met you two. When you both saved my life, remember?" Gaius says smiling at you and Merlin.

"But… that was magic." Merlin says and Gaius nods.

"And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it."

"What do you mean?" You ask furrowing your eyebrows in confusion.

"I saw how you both saved the two youngest Pendragons' lives."

"Oh, no." Merlin says and you laugh.

"Perhaps that's its purpose."

"Our destiny." You say and Merlin sighs.

"Indeed. These books were given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling they will be of more use to you two than they will me." Gaius says and hands you and Merlin each a book wrapped in cloth. You unlatch the book and look inside.

"But this is a book of magic." Your brother snorts.

"Which is why you both must keep them hidden."

"We will study every word." You say and hug Gaius. You and Merlin are wrapping your books back up when there's a knocking on the door of the Physician's Chambers.

"Merlin. (Y/N). Prince Arthur and Lady Morgana want you two right away." A guard says from the corridor.

"Your destinies' are calling. You'd better find out what they want." Gaius says and you and your brother are off.

Requests Open

This blog is Supercorp (and other characters) headcanons, imagines, etc. You guys can request whatever your heart desires! For updates on the blog we use our Instagram @supercorpsimaginesetc

POSTS

SEND IN WHATEVER YOUR HEART DESIRES

SUBMIT A POST

WORKING ON

ARCHIVE

Morgana/You Fic Part Two

Morgana/You Fic

Part Two: Valiant

Words: 8000

Parts:1

Here is the second part of the Morgana/You Fic! We hope you guys like it! - Admin Cam

Tagged:@qxeen-of-hearts

Originally posted by bbcmerlindaily

In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of two young siblings. Their names: Merlin and (Y/N).

"Good morning, my lady!" You say, opening the curtains letting the bright sunlight in to wake up Morgana. You set Morgana's breakfast out on the table as she sits up and stretches.

'How can someone be so beautiful after just waking up?' you think.

"Good morning, (Y/N). What has you so happy today?" The brunette asks yawning.

"I get to work for you, my lady, and I had a lovely night with you last night. Well, except for the part where you almost died…." You say trailing off, and Morgana gets out of bed and walks over to you.

"Well, you were my hero last night. Thank you for saving me." She says looking you in the eye You blush.

"It was nothing, Lady Morgana." You say nervously scratching the back of your neck causing her to smile.

"Did you know you and your brother both do that?"

"Do what?" You ask confused.

"That," She says pointing to the hand on your neck and you blush again.

"Oh, sorry, it's a nervous habit." You say bringing your hand down.

"Don't be sorry. It's rather endearing," She says with a smirk causing you to blush even harder. "Another thing that is endearing is the way you always blush when I compliment you."

"Well, uh, thank you, my lady." You stutter out. Morgana spares you from blushing any more by winking at you and sitting down at the table to eat breakfast. While she eats breakfast, you make up her huge bed. Once she's finished, you help her get dressed for the day.

"What would you like to wear, my lady?" You ask looking through the clothes in her wardrobe.

"Trousers and a tunic."

You look at her confused, but just shrug and help her get into the clothes.

"If you don't mind me asking, Lady Morgana. What are we going to do?" You ask slightly distracted about how good Morgana looks in those trousers.

"I'm going to take you somewhere special and we're going to train," she says with a wink causing you to blush once again.

Morgana takes your hand leading you out of her room and through many corridors. You reach a set of stairs and go down them for what seems to be an eternity before finally reaching what seems to be your final destination. You reach a cavernous chamber with a rack of swords, shields, armour, and almost any weapon you can imagine.

"Where are we?" You ask in awe of the room around.

"We are in a chamber underneath the castle. I found it when I first started living in the castle as a little kid. While Arthur was being trained to be the perfect, arrogant prince he is today, I was left to myself. Since I couldn't train with the knights or anything because Uther couldn't have his sweet, little ward off fighting with swords, I would come down here to train," Morgana explains.

"Thank you for sharing this with me," you say smiling and give the brunette a hug. She's still at first, but eventually hugs you back.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to people touching me. People are usually too afraid to because of Uther," Morgana says blushing.

"Finally, you're the one blushing!" You exclaim smiling causing her to smile back and laugh.

"Alright, now enough chatting. Are you ready for me to school you in sword fighting?" She asks getting her smirk back.

"Bring it on, Pendragon." You say smirking

Despite the smack talk, you still help Morgana into her armour and then get into your own. You both grab a sword and shield, and then the fight is on.

Long story short, Morgana had you on your back within a few short moments, and not in the way you would have liked. To say the brunette was pleased was an understatement.

"I thought you'd be a better fighter than this." She says smirking as she looks down at you.

"I'm just warming up." You say with a wink jumping back up and the two of you are back at it once again. You both stay down in the chamber until you can barely move without feeling pain shoot through your entire body.

"If it helps any, you're not the bad of a fighter. With a bit more training you could be pretty good. Where did you learn to fight?" Morgana asks as you and her are making your way back to her room.

"Thank you, my lady, and I just used to do some 'sword' fighting with one of my friends back at the village. It helped pass time, I guess." You say shrugging.

"Well, I'll have you in great fighting shape by the end of the year," the brunette says with a wink causing you to blush.

"So, how were your first days as the Pendragons' servants?" Gaius asks chuckling as you limp into the Physician's Chambers while Merlin stumbles in behind you, losing armour as he goes.

"Do you hear clanging?" Merlin asks tapping his head and you laugh. You both sit down at the table and your brother continues his rant. "It was horrible, and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning," Merlin says. Gaius comes up behind the both of you to start rubbing his shoulders.

"Well, Merlin, if you weren't such a wimp maybe it would have been better. My day was great. Lady Morgana and I trained all day," You say lightly elbowing your brother causing him to glare at you playfully.

"Well, she actually likes you," he mutters.

"So, Morgana showed you her secret chambers, hmm?" Gaius questioned.

"Yeah, actually. How did you know about that?" You ask back.

"Well, when Lady Morgana had first found the chamber, she wasn't always a 'master' of the sword as she is now. In fact, I discovered the secret of the chamber when Morgana hurt her leg trying out footwork she saw the knights and Prince Arthur doing one day. She was only a young girl then. Made me promise not to tell anyone, the young Lady."

"Really, that's adorable!" You awe out.

"Whatever, at least someone had a good day. Onhrine ach bregdan!" Merlin says, casting a spell to slide his book towards him. Gaius stops massaging his shoulders and slaps the back of your twin's head.

"What have I told you about using magic like this?" Gaius scolds.

"If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself," Merlin responds, rubbing the back of his head.

"Who cares about your arms? The whole of you is going to be burnt if you get caught," you scold back at him.

"Now, (Y/N), don't be so harsh," Gaius says giving you an eyebrow. Merlin is about to say something in triumph, but is interrupted by Gaius.

"At the same time, Merlin, that was extremely stupid. What do I do if you get caught?"

"What would you do?" Merlin asks with curiosity in his voice.

Gaius gives a grave look and says, "Well, you just make sure it doesn't happen, either of you, for all of our sakes."

After giving both of you a hard look once again, he goes back to massaging Merlin's shoulders.

Merlin sighs once again and complains, "Ah! I save Arthur from being killed, and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?"

"Well, life isn't fair is it, Merlin?" You say, letting the sarcasm flow through your voice.

"Yes," Gaius says, "it isn't. Lighten up, Merlin. It might even be fun."

Merlin scoffs. "You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list my duties."

"All I can hear is your whining," you quip back at him as he shoots you a glare.

Gaius chuckles a bit before saying, "Well, Merlin, we all have our duties, even Arthur."

"It must be so tough for him with all the girls and glory," Merlin says sarcastically.

"He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure," Gaius says while pressing hard on Merlin's arm.

"Ah! That makes two of us," Merlin groans, making you laugh.

The next morning once you're dressed and have had your breakfast, you bid Merlin and Gaius goodbye and go to Morgana's room.

"Good morning, Lady Morgana," you say waking up the brunette.

"Good morning, (Y/N)," Morgana says winking at you when she notices you staring at her as she stretches. You blush shaking your head and set out her breakfast.

"You're such a flirt," you mutter causing Morgana to laugh.

"Only a little," she says smiling.

Morgana eats breakfast, you help her get dressed, and then the two of you are off to the tournament. In the stands, you end up sitting between Gwen and Morgana.

"Are you excited, (Y/N)?" Gwen asks.

"I guess, I've never really been to a tournament before."

"Well, I hope you enjoy it," Morgana says smiling at you and you smile back. The three of you chat until you see the King stand to address the crowd.

"Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces," Uther says and opens a box revealing the gold, "It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!"

The crowd cheers as Uther finishes, and the knights exit the arena. Uther stops by Arthur on his way to the stands.

"Arthur is getting his pre-tournament lecture," Morgana says into your ear.

Once Uther finishes speaking to Arthur, he slaps the blonde's back and the guards take his and the other knight's capes. They put on their helmets and the crowd cheers once again. You laugh as Gwen whoops beside you.

You, Gwen, and Morgana watch Arthur fight with another knight, and the crowd cheers when the prince wins. Morgana watches it all with a smile and politely clapping her hands.

The three of you watch the rest of the proceedings with rapt attention until the final fight of the day. It was a knight clad in yellow with a snake shield. He's pretty big and defeats his opponent. After the fight, Morgana stands to leave, and you and Gwen quickly follow her.

"Well, how was that for your first tournament, (Y/N)?" Morgana said as she lead the way to her chambers.

"It was great!" you exclaim, "We didn't have anything like that in Eadlor!"

Morgana laughs at your excitement while Gwen simply smiles.

Reaching her chambers, Morgana lets herself inside and holds the door for you and Gwen.

"Why, thank you my lady." you say as you pass, and Gwen says the same.

"It's really no problem. I may be the king's ward, but I can open a door." Morgana says, closing the door after Gwen.

"We can rest approximately an hour before we need to greet all the winning knights in the throne room, my lady." Gwen says after a brief pause of you and Morgana sharing an amused look.

"I suppose we will just sit and relax then, yes?" Morgana said sitting down.

You and Gwen both nod your agreement before sitting and relaxing. The three of you spend the hour chatting and then head to the throne room to the throne room.

The knights are lined up to meet Uther and Morgana while you and Gwen stand off to the side.

"Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, my lord," the knight says when he approaches the King and his ward.

"I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style," Uther says, impressed.

"Well, as my lord said, 'To lose is to be disgraced,'"

"I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Morgana, my ward." Uther says, and Valiant bows to kiss Morgana's. You fight the urge to glare at him, while Arthur looks at Morgana and Valiant with with a wry grin.

"My lady." Valiant says causing you to sign. Gwen looks at you concerned and places a hand on your back in an attempt to comfort.

"I saw you competing today."

"I saw you watching. I understand the tournament champion has the honour of escorting my lady to the feast."

"Oh, please," you mutter seriously trying to not glare at Valiant now.

"That's correct."

"Then I will give everything to win the tournament." Valiant says and Morgana smiles at him.

You groan and hide your face behind Gwen.

"It'll be alright, (Y/N)," Gwen says quietly to you.

"My lady," Valiant says to Morgana, and he walks over to shake hands with the other knights. After Valiant leaves, Arthur approaches Uther and bows.

"Arthur," Uther says in greeting.

"Father," Arthur say and looks over at Valiant before walking to Morgana.

"They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant," Morgana says glancing over at the knight.

"They're not the only ones."

"You're not jealous, are you?" The brunette asks smirking.

"I don't see there's anything to be jealous of."

Morgana's smile fades, and Arthur walks on. You and Gwen step up and stand by the royal.

"Could Arthur be any more annoying? I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament." Morgana says to the two of you in a low voice.

"You don't really mean that," Gwen says while you stand there with a little pout on your face.

"My lady, do you mind if I retire for the night? All the excitement today has worn me out," you say feeling uncomfortable.

"Sure, (Y/N), but make sure you're back in my chambers bright and early tomorrow," the brunette says with a wink, and you blush. You leave the throne room and head towards the armoury. Merlin had said you could find him there polishing Arthur's armour. Suddenly, as you are walking towards the room, You hear a commotion. You rush towards the noise finding Merlin getting into trouble… again.

"Can I help you with something, boy?" Valiant asks pointing a sword at your brother's chest.

Merlin's a stuttering mess, but thankfully, you're there to save him.

"He was just leaving!" You exclaim grabbing Merlin's arm and the armour he was trying to get away with.

"I hate that guy," you mutter to Merlin once you're far enough away from the armoury.

The next morning, you arrive at Morgana's just as she has gotten dressed.

"Oh," she says, spotting you, "I woke up quite early. Gwen had laid out a dress last night, so I decided to get myself prepared for the day."

"Does watching the tournament get you excited? Or did something else wake you?" you ask out of curiosity.

Morgana laughs and says, "I suppose I am excited for the tournament, but I believe my unrest comes from watching. Every time I see the knights fighting, it makes me want to fight too. If only the king would let women become knights… that would be something."

You smile at Morgana's wishful thinking. "Well, maybe women will one day."

Morgana looks at you in surprise at the statement before smiling.

"Maybe they will."

After you and Morgana finish talking, you two head to your seats where Gwen is waiting.

You all greet each other and settle down to watch the proceedings. Arthur is once again the first to fight. He wins, and the day is the same as the one before until the last fight. Just like yesterday, Sir Valiant is the last to fight. He is against a knight clad in purple called Sir Ewan.

It all seems normal until Valiant has Ewan on the ground shield against shield. You feel a twinge of something, it almost felt like… magic? Valiant leaned over the purple figure, and you swore you saw Sir Ewan's expression turn into fear.

Suddenly, the knight seems to go limp as Valiant bashes him and jumps up. The crowd cheers, but Sir Ewan is still on the ground. Gaius hastily walks over to him and gestures for some assistance from someone behind the entrance.

The fallen knight is rushed to the physician's chambers, and you ask Morgana if you might go help Gaius with him.

"Of course you may go," Morgana says, looking concerned for Sir Ewan.

"How is he?" Merlin asks as you and him enter Gaius' chambers.

"It's most odd. Look at this. See these two small wounds? It looks like a snake bite." Gaius says, showing you and your brother the two small spots on the knight's neck.

"How could he have been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the sword fight." You say, looking at him confused.

"Yes, but the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis."

"Can you heal him?" You ask, looking at Gaius.

"Well, if it is a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote," Gaius explains to you and your brother.

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?" Merlin asks.

"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die," Gaius says, and you try to think of anything that could help the knight lying in front of you.

"He was fighting Knight Valiant," you mutter.

"What's that?" Gaius asks not hearing you.

"Nothing." You say and turn towards Merlin. You gesture for him to follow you, and the two of you head outside the chamber.

"Did you see anything weird during Valiant's fight?" you ask your brother, "I was in the stands and thought I saw something happen when Valiant had him on the ground."

Merlin shrugged. "I thought I saw something, but I can't be sure."

You lean in closer.

"But did youfeelanything?"

Merlin gives you an odd look.

"(Y/N), is there something you want to tell me?"

"Not like that, you idiot," you say as you hit him upside the head, "Something… magical."

"Oh," Merlin looks at you in surprise, "Now that you mention it, I did think I felt something, but I just thought it was my imagination."

"So, we both felt… something? It has to be magic. We just need to prove it."

"What can we do, though? How do we know for sure its Valiant and not someone helping him or with a grudge?"

You give Merlin a mischievous look.

"I guess we have to sneak into Valiant's chambers and investigate."

"Is this the right hallway?" you ask, peeking around the corner.

"That's what I heard from a couple of servants." Merlin says, joining you in looking around the corner.

"We have to be quiet and sneaky." you tell him.

"Quiet and sneaky? Yeah, (Y/N), that's exactly how I would describe you."

You smack his arm, and after he stops rubbing it, you both approach Valiant's chambers.

"We've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive! He's using magic!" You exclaim as you and Merlin run into Gaius' chambers.

"Are you sure?" Gaius asks.

"Yes, the snake ate a mouse – one swallow, straight down. Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must have been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Arthur," Merlin explains.

"Is there any chance you might be mistaken?"

"We know magic when we see it," you say, and Merlin nods.

"Perhaps, but have you any proof?"

"Don't you believe us?" Merlin asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I fear you'll land yourselves in trouble. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?"

"What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!" you exclaim.

Gaius sighed at that and said, "But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of servant over the word of a knight."

Merlin looked flabbergasted.

"What? So what we say doesn't count for anything?"

"I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned. That's the way it is," Gaius said while frowning.

The next day, you and Gwen get Morgana prepared for the day, and head down to the tournament grounds.

You all sit down and wait for the fighting to start.

"Is Arthur to fight first again?" you ask.

Morgana glances at you as she absently strokes your cloak.

"Yes, as the prince he gets the privilege to fight first."

"You seem a little tense," you say, sensing the brunette's unease.

"You're not worried, are you?" Gwen asks.

Morgana gives both you and Gwen a little glare.

"No."

Finally, both Arthur and the opposing knight come into the arena. The fight is brilliant, and none of you can take your eyes off the fight. Arthur wins, and you hear Morgana sigh in relief. He will be moving on to the finals.

The only other battle is between Valiant and another knight. You frown when Valiant wins and advances to the final round with Arthur.

Morgana looks at you, seeming to realize your troubled mood.

"(Y/N), is everything alright?"

You sigh, not wanting to lie to her, but there seemed to be no other choice.

"I'm just worried about Sir Ewan is all. He hasn't woken up since his fight with Sir Valiant yesterday. I'm a little worried for Arthur when he fights the knight tomorrow to be honest."

"Oh, well if it is troubling you so much please go assist Gaius with him."

You frown a little before saying, "Are you sure, my lady? I have been absence for the last couple nights. I can stay if you'd like."

Morgana laughs a little before replying, "That's the thing about having two servants. I can always have at least one with me. I got along fine just with Gwen before you were here. I'll survive without you for another night."

"Thank you, my lady," you say as the two of them leave, Gwen gives you a nod and a smile on the way out.

You and Merlin arrive at Gaius' chambers right at the same time. Another perk of magical twins is the magical timing you two have. You both face each other.

"Valiant's going to fight Arthur in the final. He'll use the shield to kill him," Merlin said, sounding worried.

You huff, "I know. Using magic like that… it's terrible."

You both enter the chambers and sit down on either side of Sir Ewan. Gaius enters a couple minutes later.

"Merlin, (Y/N), about what I said yesterday… Look, Uther wouldn't really listen to you two or me, but both of you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this," the physician said.

"But we don't have any proof," Merlin says, exasperated.

"Well, if we could cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight. But how we get the antidote…Well, that's another matter," Gaius walks away to check on something.

You and Merlin look at each other, and you whisper, "We need the antidote, and we can only get that if Gaius gets venom from the snake that bite Sir Ewan."

"So, we need to get one of the snake heads from Valiant's shield," Merlin whispered back.

Both you and Merlin nod and stand up to exit the room. You both quickly head for the door ignoring Gaius' look he shot towards you.

"Merlin? (Y/N)?" you faintly hear Gaius as you leave.

Merlin peeks into the Council Chamber.

"They're feasting," he whispers.

"Which means his chambers are empty," you whisper back.

You head towards Valiant's chambers with Merlin close behind. You reach the door and realise its locked. You cast a spell under your breathe, and the door unlocks. Both Merlin and you enter. You see the shield and a rack of sword on the wall. You nod towards the rack, and Merlin goes over and picks a sword from it.

"How will we get the snake to show itself?" you ask.

"I don't know," Merlin says as he traces the pictures of the snakes.

You both turn towards the door when it sounds like its shaking. You narrow your eyes in confusion until you hear hissing. You spin around to see the snake coming up behind Merlin, who is still looking at the door.

"Merlin, look out!" you shout.

Merlin turns around face to face with the snake and quickly slices the head off of it. You grab the head when it falls and look up to see the other two snakes coming out of the shield. Merlin grabs your arm to help you up, and then you and your brother run. While running you pass by a yellow clad figure. 'Valiant,' your mind supplies before focusing on running again.

You and Merlin arrive back at Gaius' chambers and watch as he drains the snake head of its venom.

Gaius looks up from his work to smile at you two, "I'll get started preparing the antidote."

"I'm going to tell Arthur," Merlin announces.

"And I'll tell Morgana and Gwen," you say after him

Gaius considers both of you before saying, "Merlin, you'll need this."

The physician hands your brother the snake head. He then turns back to you.

"I gave Merlin the snake head to show Arthur. So the prince knows he is telling the truth. I believe you won't need it with Morgana. She already trusts you."

Your heart races with that statement and you smile wide.

"Alright then," Merlin says, "I'll be off."

"Me as well," you quickly add as both of you head towards the door.

"And Merlin, (Y/N)," Gaius' speaking stops you momentarily, "what you did was very brave."

You walk to Morgana's chambers with a sense of pride.

You arrive at Morgana's chambers to find her and Gwen having a chat.

"Oh, (Y/N), I didn't know if we would be seeing you today with Sir Ewan and all," Morgana sounds surprisingly pleased and a little… jealous at the mention of Sir Ewan.

"My lady, I have very important news," you say, rushed.

Morgana and Gwen look concern at your tone and breathlessness.

"Well, what is it?" Gwen questions.

"Sir Valiant is using magic to cheat in the tournament. Ewan was bitten by a snake from his shield when Valiant was fighting him. Merlin cut the head off one of the snakes earlier, so we could get its venom to cure Sir Ewan. Do you believe me?"

Morgana looks troubled while Gwen seems a little frightened.

"You say Merlin cut the head off one of the snakes… where might the head be now?" Morgana asks, just a little skeptic.

"Merlin took it with him to show Arthur, so he would believe him," you blush, "Gaius thought I would be able to convince you without it."

Morgana nods while Gwen looks a little scared.

"Well then, I believe you. What shall we do now?" Morgana says determinedly.

Gwen adds, "I believe you too. What can I do to help?"

"Merlin went to convince Arthur to accuse Valiant of sorcery. If he did, how long would it take for a council meeting to be called?"

Morgana raises her eyebrows in alarm, "It would happen in the hour. We have not much time to meet before!"

"Then we have to go meet Merlin and Arthur," Gwen says.

"They'll be outside the council chambers. Let's go!" you say, and the two women follow you.

All five of you run into each other right before entering the council chambers where members of the royal court are already gathering.

"I have just finished sending out an announcement for a council meeting," Arthur says.

"I will accuse Valiant of his crimes, and then Merlin will bring out his witness."

Morgana nods seriously, "I will support your claim, Arthur. (Y/N) has told me as much as Merlin has told you. I want to help."

Arthur frowns at her words.

"You should really let me do the talking, Morgana. Iamthe crowned prince. Oh, the council meeting is about to start. Merlin, with me!" Arthur bounds into the chambers with Merlin behind him.

Morgana leads you and Gwen into the chambers while muttering something about arse princes.

King Uther is walking in as he says, "Why have you summoned the court?"

Arthur simply stands tall and says, I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament."

Uther turns to look at the accused.

"Valiant, what do you have to say to this?"

The knight turns to look at Arthur with disgust.

"My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"

Uther turns back to the prince, "Do you have evidence?"

"I do," Arthur nods as he says it, and gestures for Merlin to give Uther the snake head.

All you, Morgana, and Gwen can do is watch. Valiant turns to look straight at Merlin as the king examines the head. He then starts looking around around until his murderous gaze lands on you. 'Oh yeah,' your mind supplies, 'he saw us running away from his chambers.' You fidget and Morgana takes notice, putting a hand on your arm to support you and glaring back at the knight.

Uther deems to have thoroughly examine the snake head as he turns around.

"Let me see this shield."

You can hear Merlin loudly whisper to Arthur, "Don't let him get too close."

Arthur acknowledges his words and says, "Be careful, My Lord."

Arthur draws his sword as Uther inspects the shield. You hear a slight thud of a wooden door as someone enters the room. Turning, you can see its Gaius.

Gaius whispers, "Merlin," and both Merlin and the prince turn.

You can see Arthur whisper something to your brother as he heads over to Gaius.

Valiant sounds a tad smug as he says, "As you can see, My Lord. It's just an ordinary shield."

Arthur raises his hands up in exasperation.

"He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive," he says.

Uther gives Arthur a glare and harshly says, "Then how am I to know that what you say is true?"

"I have a witness," Arthur says, "Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield…"

Uther studies Arthur carefully while he speaks. Meanwhile, you stop listening to Arthur and focus on Merlin and Gaius talking. By their facial expressions, something is clearly wrong.

"Something happened," you whisper to get Morgana's attention. Her eyes follow yours to the two talking figures.

"There's bound to be trouble," she murmured. And you see that Arthur is done speaking.

"Where is this witness?" Uther asks.

Arthur answers a little confused, "He should be here…"

The prince turns to Merlin and Gaius for an answer, but they keep talking.

He approaches them and says, "Where's Ewan?"

Merlin takes a step forward and looks into Arthur's eyes.

"He's dead."

You, Morgana, and Gwen hear and share looks of dread. Uther would never believe them now. You face Morgana and can see the thoughts going through her head. She was going to have to step in, and she would do it with pride.

Uther gets impatient behind them, "I'm waiting!"

Arthur turns back to his father. You can see him trying to form the words as silence fills the room

"I'm afraid the witness is dead," he finally says.

Uther looks outraged.

"So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?"

"No," Arthur pauses, and Morgana steps out and joins Arthur in the middle.

"My servant and Arthur's both saw the snakes come out. They told us, and Arthur called this gathering."

It didn't help the situation. If anything, Uther got even more frustrated.

"Your servants? You made these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servants?"

Arthur stood his ground with Morgana at his side.

"I believe they're telling the truth!"

Valiant stepped forward, looking outraged.

"My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a couple servants?"

Merlin stepped forward from behind Arthur, you follow from behind Morgana.

"We've seen those snakes come alive!" Merlin exclaims.

"They're dangerous'" you add in.

Uther glares at both of you.

"How dare you interrupt! Guards!"

Guards come from behind, and you and Merlin are taken by the arms on either side. You can hear Morgana protesting and making a fuss, but is silenced by Uther. You're about to leave the chambers when Valiant speaks.

"My Lord," he says, stepping towards the king.

Uther doesn't look happy but commands, "Wait!"

You and Merlin look back at Morgana and Arthur, who stare at you.

"I'm sure they was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want them punished on my account," Valiant says.

'Why would he do that?' you think.

'To make him seem less guilty?'

"You see? This is how a true knight behaves - with gallantry and honour," Uther starts by praising Valiant, but it quickly turns to criticizing Arthur.

"And you Morgana, you know better than to speak out during council meetings. Especially one that doesn't concern you."

"But-" Morgana is cut off by Uther.

"Enough!"

Valiant once again speaks, "My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal."

Uther steps forward to study Arthur's face.

"Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?"

"No!" Arthur is quick to exclaim.

"Then what am I to make of these allegations?"

Silence fills the room as Arthur doesn't know what to say.

"Clearly it was to make sure sorcery stayed outside of Camelot," Morgana helps Arthur by stepping in.

Arthur glares at her for speaking for him but continues, "Yes, but obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology."

"Accepted," Valiant says, and Arthur leaves the room.

The guards finally release you and Merlin, and your brother runs after Arthur while you approach Morgana.

You look at her soberly.

She notices your expression and gives you a short smile.

"Come, we will discuss this in my chambers."

She gestures for Gwen to come closer. Gwen approaches and Morgana talks to her.

"You can have a couple hours off Gwen. I need feel weary after that ordeal. (Y/N) will attend to me."

Gwen nods and says, "I do hope you feel better soon my lady. (Y/N), I will see you later."

You all say goodbye, and then go to Morgana's chambers with her.

After you enter, the brunette immediately says, "Uther is sofrustrating!"

You nod and walk as Morgana paces around her room.

"He will kill every commoner eventhinkingof using magic, yet when his own son says a knight is guilty, he won't even investigate anything! I have no idea how he defines 'fair' but this is not it!"

She seems to finally run out of steam as she sits down and sighs.

"And now Arthur will be mad at your brother…"

"Oh, please. Merlin's a wimp. He needs some tough love," you say, trying to cheer her up.

Morgana gives you a disapproving look, but she's smiling as well so you know your plan worked.

"Well," she says after a few minutes of comfortable silence, "you might want to make sure Arthur didn't kill Merlin for making him look like a fool."

You frown.

"But, my lady, won't you need anything?"

She waves you off, "No, I just need to calm down and pray that Arthur doesn't die. Go on, I'll be fine."

You thank her and go to find your brother.

You look for Merlin everywhere until you finally find him in the courtyard.

"Merlin!" you yell, "I've been looking for you!"

He doesn't seem to hear, though, and walks off.

"Merlin?" you call out

He keeps walking, and you follow, trying to get him to talk and failing.

Eventually, you realize he is heading towards the dragon's cave, and you stop talking.

Finally, you and Merlin are in the cave entrance when he starts shouting.

"Where are you? I just came to tell you: whatever you think my destiny, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong person! That's it. Goodbye."

You look at him with exasperation.

"Really, Merlin? It only took you three days to quit."

Kilgharrah ignores you as he answers Merlin.

"If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny."

"How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?" Merlin says, and you figure out that you're going to be ignored.

"Well fine then. I'll just wait over here," you mutter.

"A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon you shall learn that," the dragon replies.

"I knew they were soul mates," and maybe you whisper that a little too loudly because Merlin turns to give you a prompt glare before facing Kilgharrah again.

"Oh, great. Just what I needed, another riddle," he says.

"And a sarcastic answer," you add helpfully.

"That your and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth," the dragon says, "Just as (Y/N)'s and Morgana's path does as well."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Merlin looks desperate now, and you can't help wanting a clearer answer too. Morgana's and your path lies together? What kind of lying? What kind oftogether?

"You know, young warlock, this is not the end. It is the beginning," Kilgharrah says and flies away.

Merlin shouts, "Just give me a straight answer!" after he's gone.

Your brother looks pitiful.

"Merlin, it will all work out," you say, trying to comfort him

"How?" he asks and leaves the cave.

"Hello, Merlin and (Y/N)," Gwen says, sitting down by you and your brother on the steps in the Square, "So, what are you going to do about Valiant using magic?"

"Why does everyone seem to think it's down to us to do something about it?" You ask sighing.

"Because it is! Isn't it? You two have to show everyone that you both were right, and they were wrong," Gwen insists.

"And how do we do that?" Merlin asks.

"I don't know." Gwen says, and you catch sight of a dog statue.

"That's it," you say elbowing Merlin. You point to it, and he nods.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asks as you and your brother run towards the statue.

"Do you have a wheelbarrow?" Merlin asks as the two of you try to lift the heavy statue.

"What are you doing with that?" Gaius questions as you and Merlin enter with your dog statue.

"We're going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves," Merlin says with a grin as he makes his way over to his room with you.

"So, if you couldn't disturb us, that would be great," you add before shutting Merlin's bedroom door.

You and Merlin set the statue up in the middle of the room before getting out both of your magic books. You and your brother have a brief study session trying to find the right spell before you have it.

"I found it!" you exclaim, "Bebay odothay arisan quickum."

But nothing happens.

"Let me try, bebay odothay arisan quickum, Merlin tries, but it gets the same result as you.

You both try and try and try. But nothing seems to work. You say it at different volumes, in different positions, anything really, but nothing works.

Suddenly, at some point during the evening, you get a strange sense of dread and fright that makes you want to go to Morgana.

"Hey," you say to Merlin after he says the spell again.

Merlin looks frustrated and tired, but faces you calmly, "What?"

"I need to see Morgana. I just have this… feeling you know?"

He nods seriously.

"Yeah, I know," he says, "go see her."

You nod and leave. When you reach Morgana's chambers, you find the brunette looking out the window.

"My lady?" you say, trying not to alarm her.

She turns and smiles at you.

"Oh, hello (Y/N), I did not expect you to come by this late."

"Well, I got a feeling I was needed," you say as you and Morgana watch Arthur finally stop practicing and head in for the night.

"I just had a nightmare is all. Nothing, really," Morgana says, attempting to assure you.

"Do Gaius' sleeping drafts ever work?" you ask sadly.

Morgana looks down and shivers slightly from the cold air coming from the window.

"No, and I get the most horrid nightmares. The one I had tonight, it looked so real. I saw as the snakes struck Arthur. I saw him die."

Morgana is shivering more now, but not because of the air.

"Come on," you say, "it will be alright. Merlin and I will find a way. You need sleep, Morgana. Don't worry about tomorrow."

Morgana gives you a thankful smile.

"Oh, (Y/N), what would I do without you," the brunette says as she lays down to bed.

You arrive back at Merlin's room after making sure Morgana went to sleep only to find your brother isn't there. You try to do the spell by yourself, but to no avail. Finally, Merlin enters the room with a face of determination.

"Arthur is still going to fight in the tournament tomorrow," Merlin says, "He says it's his duty or something. Doesn't he understand Valiant will kill him."

"No, he will not because we are going to reveal the truth about Valiant," you say.

Merlin looks at you and gets himself together.

"Let's do this," he says, and you two get to business.

It's morning, and you have said this stupid spell all night. Merlin then you. Merlin then you. Siblings taking turns to try the spell.

Eventually, Merlin starts to drift off before you elbow him.

"Come on, Merlin," you mutter, "No falling asleep. Best odothay arisan quickum."

"Bebay odothay ari-son… kick him?" Merlin says.

"No," you growl, "Say it with me. Bebay odothay arisan quickum."

"Bebay odothay arisan quickum."

"Right,Bebay odothay arisan quickum."

You both say it together. You groan, upset and exhausted.

"You idiot! It was my turn-"

"Wait do you hear growling?" Merlin interrupts.

"Growling? Why would there be-"

You both open your eyes wide in surprise and look at the now alive dog barking.

"We did it!" Merlin cheers.

You blink in surprise and exclaim, "We have to say it at the same time!"

You both grin wide at each other until the dog starts lunging at you, so you and Merlin rush out of the room and shut the door.

Gaius comes in when you and Merlin are holding it shut.

"Arthur's fighting Valiant!" the physician exclaims.

"We know. We're going," Merlin says as he flees the room.

"Oh, whatever you do, don't go into Merlin's room. We'll deal with it later," you add before following your brother.

You and Merlin arrive at the tournament grounds as Arthur and Valiant are clashing swords.

"We have to wait for the right moment or else the snakes may strike Arthur," Merlin says, watching the battle intensely.

You nod in agreement, and can't help glancing at Morgana to see how she is. She and Gwen look tense and worried. You wanted to comfort her, but plenty of that could happen after you saved Arthur.

You look back at the fight to see Arthur and Valiant fighting until the prince knocks Valiant's helmet off. He then removes his own, to show he fights with honor no doubt, and Merlin says, "You prat. You already know he's using magic," under his breathe.

'He must be really worried,' you think as you look at the brunette.

You turn back to the fight to see Valiant and Arthur staring each other down before Valiant charges at Arthur. First, he swings sword at him, then he knocks Arthur to the ground. The yellow knight steps on the Pendragon's shield, he takes a stab at Arthur's head. The prince dodges by rolling over and standing up, losing his shield in the process.

It's clear he is slightly disoriented, and Valiant takes his chance. He goes at the blonde swinging and manages to catch Arthur's sword beneath his foot, successfully disarming him. He pens Arthur to the wall, but underestimate the prince's strength as Arthur shoves him away him off.

"Now," Merlin says, and together you say the spell.

"Bebay odothay arisan quickum."

The snakes come out of the shield, and the crowd stands up in surprise.

Valiant looks surprised and says, "What are you doing? I didn't summon you!"

"He is using magic," Uther says in surprise.

"And now they see you for what you really are," Arthur says, slightly out of breathe.

Valiant is turning and looking at the crowd. Realizing he is facing his doom, he smiles and chuckles before releasing the snakes.

"Kill him!" the knight commands.

Arthur backs up toward the stands, eyes wide. You look towards Morgana and see her grabbing a sword from the knight sitting next to her. She throws it to Arthur.

"Arthur!" Morgana calls, causing Arthur to look. He catches the sword and swings it at Valiant. The knight jumps back, and Arthur finishes off the snakes with a single swoop. After that, the prince easily disarms Valiant and kills him.

As Valiant drops, the crowd cheers. You see Morgana standing with her hand over her heart from the excitement when you look and out of the corner of your eye you can see Merlin grinning.

Arthur stands with the crowd cheering for a few seconds before heading towards you and Merlin. He claps Merlin on the shoulder and gives you a smile as he passes.

You smile, happy that everyone is okay.

"My honourable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion," Uther announces.

The court applauds, and Arthur offers Morgana his arm.

"My lady," the prince says smiling.

Morgana curtsies,"My champion."

As the two royals walk on, Gwen and you stay a few paces behind them.

"Has your father apologized yet for not believing you?" Morgana asks as the two walk.

"He'll never apologize. I hope, uh, you're not disappointed Valiant is not escorting you."

"Turns out he wasn't really champion material."

"That was some tournament final."

"Tell me about it. It's not every day a girl gets to save her prince," the brunette says smirking.

"Uh, I wouldn't say I needed exactly saving. I'm sure I would've thought of something." Uh, oh. This is not going to end well.

"So you're too proud to admit you were saved by a girl," Morgana says, raising an eyebrow at Arthur.

"Because I wasn't," Arthur says, and you and Gwen give each other a look that can only be described as, 'Oh, he's done it now.'

"You know what? I wish Valiant was escorting me."

"Me too. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you."

"Fine!"

"Fine." Arthur says and Morgana storms off to you and Gwen.

"Can you believe that idiot? He can't admit that I saved him!" Morgana rants to the two of you.

"Oh, you know Arthur is too prideful to admit that you're his hero. I say you're the real champion," You say smiling at the brunette causing her to smile back at you. Gwen, sensing the flirting that is about to happen between the two of you, quietly excuses herself.

"You're too kind (Y/N)," Morgana says placing a hand on your shoulder, "I wish it was you who escorted me here tonight. You were much more charming."

"Thank you, my lady," you blush.

admin lilyadmin cammorgana ficmorganamorgana pendragonmorgana x readermorgana pendragon x readermerlinmerlin bbcarthur pendragonguineveregwenuther pendragongaiusmerlin imaginekatie mcgrathkatie mcgrath imagine

232 notesJul 25th, 2017

MORE YOU MIGHT LIKE

Eclipse Special

Originally posted by zechs

The solar eclipse is a thing that happened today in the U.S., so we're gonna celebrate by posting an ultra post with a Morgana x reader, Kara x reader, Lena x reader, and Supercorp version. Enjoy!

\- Admin Lily

It was so amazing! I got out of class to go see it and oh golly!

\- Admin Cam

Morgana x Reader

*Merlin x Arthur (Merthur) and Gwen x Lancelot (Gwenelot?) warning*

Originally posted by danytargyryen

Today was the day.

Morgana had dreamed of the day turning into night, and Merlin was immediately alerted because she thought it was a sign of danger. When this question was brought to the king and his court, historian Geoffrey had all the answers.

"Why, it's astronomy!" the old man exclaimed.

"What?" Arthur questioned.

Keep reading

admin lilyadmin camspecialeclipsesolar eclipsemorganamorgana pendragonmorgana x readermorgana pendragon imaginemorgana imaginemorgana pendragon x readerarthur pendragonmerlinmerlin imaginemerlin imaginesimaginesimaginekatie mcgrathkatie mcgrath imaginekarakara danverskara imaginekara danvers imaginekara x readerkara danvers x readersupergirlsupergirl imaginessupergirl imaginewinn schottscholsen

145 notes

Anonymousasked:

Morgana x reader " being Morgana's crush and being completely oblivious to it, so merlin, your best friends, tries to help her a bit

Originally posted by jennifermorison

Oh, Merlin is gonna play some wingman… this is going to be so much fun! And Arthur might be dragged into it. -Admin Lily

*Merthur warning*

You and Morgana had just had a very long and lengthy conversation in her chambers. So long that it was now sundown and time to sleep. You stand and begin to leave the chamber.

"Wait!" Morgana exclaims and holds out her hand. You stop and cock your head.

"Is something wrong, my lady?" you ask, concerned.

She blushes, "Um, I just wanted to say thank you for accompanying me tonight and for you to have a goodnight."

You smile wide at her, "Of course, Morgana. You have a good night too. I hope your nightmares will not occur. Farewell."

You exit the room after nodding to her and close the door after you. You start to head out of the castle to your town in the lower towns when you run into Merlin, your best friend.

He's carrying chainmail and a sword, obviously Arthur's. He's also obviously struggling with it. You sigh and shake your head before grabbing the sword. It's better to keep Merlin away from sharp objects.

He notices and finally looks at you. When he sees you, his face breaks out into a grin.

"Hey, (Y/N)!"

You smile and roll your eyes, "Hi, Merlin. You've got to tell your boyfriend to stop giving you all this work. Do you get any quality time with him?"

Merlin blushes, but the smile doesn't leave his face at your teasing.

"Well, it turns out we might have too much quality time… leaving me with extra work. And please, I should tell your girlfriend to stop keeping you so late. How would you explain to the guards why you are up past curfew," he teases back.

It's now your turn to blush and reply, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Not yet," Merlin smirks.

"Oh, you're horrible," you sigh. You just wish Morgana would be yours. Merlin notices your change in attitude.

"Hey, I mean it. You just need to ask her. Your pining for each other is just awful."

You shake your head.

"Even if that were true, it is not my place to ask a lady such as Morgana to be mine. I am not worthy of a king's ward," you say sadly.

Not much else is spoken as you help Merlin carry Arthur's armour into his room. You leave after telling Merlin good night and do not notice the frown on his face.

Merlin paces his room, trying to think of a way to help you with your problem. Morgana is completely obvious with her crush, but you are so hard-headed you can't see it. He had to get you two together.

Suddenly, he stops pacing and smiles. A picnic. It would be perfect to get both of you away from the castle. He could get food, a blanket, and a couple horses for you. All he needed to do besides that would be get Morgana excused from her various duties… he had someone for that.

"You want me to what?" the prince asked, looking at his manservant in exasperation.

Merlin is not deterred in his task, "You need to tell your father you are taking Morgana out for the day so I can set her up on a date with (Y/N)."

Arthur raises his eyebrows, "Finally getting the two together, are you? Well, I'm sorry Merlin, but I cannot simply ask for the day off. I'm a prince with duties of his own. I cannot play your little matchmaking games."

The brunette frowns, "Please, Arthur. Morgana helped you with your love life. Now it's your turn to help her."

The blonde sighed. He never should have told his boyfriend about the pep talk Morgana gave him to make a move on Merlin.

"Very well, I will try."

Merlin's face lights up and Arthur smiles. Maybe it is worth his father's disapproval if he gets to see that smile.

You frown at the paper in your hand. The note had arrived this morning after you had left to get water from the well. When you came back, it was sitting here waiting.

'Come meet me by the Lake of Avalon at noontime. I cannot hide my feelings for you any longer.'

It wasn't signed and it was carefully printed, so you couldn't recognize the handwriting. You wish you could because you could recognize Morgana's handwriting anywhere… but it might still be her.

You nod to yourself, deciding to go. Clinging to the hope that your feelings might be returned.

"This is ridiculous," mutters Arthur from his hiding spot.

"Shh!" Merlin hits the back of his head and peers at the picnic he's set up. Morgana has just arrived at the scene, looking around.

"Arthur? Arthur!" she hisses.

"Where are you? You said we had someone important to meet here. You made Uther let us go for the day for this, so it better be good."

The blonde frowns, "She'll have my head if (Y/N) doesn't show up…"

"She will," replies the man beside him.

Arthur shakes his head and opens his mouth to speak again before he hears footsteps. Ones that don't belong to Morgana. Suddenly, he's alert. While he will let Merlin play matchmaker, he came to make sure the lovers were protected from any enemies that might interrupt.

You walk into the small clearing with the picnic where Morgana is sitting and staring at the ground in thought.

She doesn't even notice your approach, and you don't notice her there because of your nervousness until you bump right into her.

You both startle and blush almost simultaneously. Once you get your bearings, all you can do is stare at the beautiful woman in front of you. She likes you back. She has feelings for you.

She blushes and opens her mouth to say something, but you stop her with a kiss. You see her eyes widen briefly before relaxing into it. You let your eyes close as well and keep kissing the lady you love.

Merlin keeps watching from the bushes until you and Morgana start to kiss. At that point he turns away.

"I believe my work here is done. Come on, let's give them some privacy."

Arthur scoffs, "I said I was coming in case they needed protection. I am not leaving them until I know they are completely safe inside Camelot's walls."

Merlin's eyes flash, almost gold…, before saying, "I could make it worth your while sire…"

Arthur gulps and they leave you two to kiss in peace.

admin lilyrequestmorganamorgana pendragonmorgana imaginemorgana x readermorgana pendragon x readermorgana pendragon imagineimaginemerlinmerlin bbcbbcmorganaarthur pendragonmerlin imaginekatie mcgrath imaginekatie mcgrath

124 notes

See the rest of this Tumblr


End file.
